To renew for a fourth 5-year period the University of California International Center for Medical Research (UC ICMR), (a) for the promotion of research and research planning in international health, with emphasis on problems in Malaysia and the western Pacific; (b) to further applications of such research to domestic health in the U.S.; and (c) to provide research opportunities for selected research workers in international health and paramedical and interdisciplinary fields in Malaysia (Institute for Medical Research, University of Malaya, and Universiti Sains Malaysia in Penang). Center staff comprises long-term core scientists, based mainly in Malaysia, and a variable number of research workers, usually on 2-year assignments. Current research interests include Arbovirology (including medical entomology); Community Health (behavioral epidemiology, i.e. human behavioral factors affecting health status with emphasis on parasitic and infectious diseases; studies of traditional medical systems, and of health in changing environments); Human Genetics (abnormal red cell metabolism, genetic traits in relation to disease and infection, and population genetics); Parasitology (emphasizing biological control of trematodes).